No one mentioned this when I was eleven
by rossyfoss
Summary: Harry is in his sixth year when dumbledore explains how he can become strong enough to defeat Voldemort. He just didn't expect what he would have to do. Harry/Remus Harry/Barty jr
1. Bang Bang go the coffin nails

Harry walked slowly from his dorm towards Dumbledore's office. He wasn't sure why the Headmaster had summoned him at such a late hour, but he did not like to question the man's motives. He walked down the corridor, his wand out and a lumos charm resting on the end.

"For Merlin's sake boy, would you put out that blasted light." One of the portraits said from the wall, Harry recognized it from his third year when he had been trying to find Peter Pettigrew.

"Sorry Sir, I forgot." Harry apologized, putting out the charm.

"See to it that you remember, Potter." The man replied from the darkness.

Harry continued walking carefully, in order to not knock anything over.

"Potter, what the hell do you think you are doing wandering around the castle in the middle of the night?" A voice said from the darkness. It was a deep voice that brought Harry anger and annoyance. Snape.

"The Headmaster sent a house elf who told me to report to his office straight off. Sir." Harry added the 'Sir' at the last moment, not being able to help the poison in his tone.

Snape huffed loudly as if exhausted from the day's comings and goings. "Well then, I suggest that you hop to it and get to the Headmaster's office swiftly and without causing any trouble." When Harry did not move quick enough Snape snapped at him, "Go!"

Harry jumped at the sharp tone that rang through the quiet hallways and quickly resumed his previous walk to the Headmaster's office, but he did not dawdle as much this time around.

As Harry approached the intimidating guardian of Dumbledore's office thoughts that he had previously suppressing began to zoom around his mind, pressing to be heard. The main one being: Why had Dumbledore called this meeting, especially in the middle of the night?

Shaking his head to rid himself of the thoughts, Harry spoke the password that Dumbledore's messenger had given him: "Caramel apple."

With that, a great rumbling sounded throughout the empty corridor and Harry quickly stepped onto the stairs. Within a few moments he was standing at the entrance to the Headmaster's office.

"Good evening Mr Potter." The Headmaster welcomed as he poured two cups of tea.

Harry nodded in reply to the greeting before asking his pressing question, "Why have you called me here Professor? Why not wait until the morning?"

"Sit down first my boy." Dumbledore said, pointing to one of the available chairs.

Harry sat and looked at him expectantly, waiting not so patiently for his questions to be answered.

"Harry, how much do you know about the sexual maturity of wizards?" Dumbledore passed him on of the cups.

Harry was unsure as to whether he had heard the man correctly and went over what the Headmaster had said to him a few times before spluttering. "W-what?"

Dumbledore sighed and pondered for a second. "Okay then, it's time for the long explanation. Witches and wizards have a percentage of their magic that is stored away inside of them at birth. This magic will be kept and locked away. The magic will remain untouched until said witch or wizard reaches full sexual maturity. This happens by the taking of the wizard's or witch's virginity by another wizard."

"Wait. It has to be a wizard, it can't be a witch?" Harry felt very nervous all of a sudden.

"Correct. The stronger the wizard is, the more magic will be released."

"So, you are saying that if I have sex with another wizard, I will gain more magic?" Harry asked.

"You will be powerful enough to kill Voldemort, Harry." Dumbledore's face was solemn.

Harry stood up and started pacing. On the one hand, if he did this he would be able to defeat Voldemort and potentially save the world, whilst, on the other hand, he would have to finally face the question that had been brewing in his mind ever since he got a hard on in the boy's locker room. He already knew what he would choose before he finished thinking about it.

"Well, who do you suggest I-" Harry hesitated. " Do it with?"

"I have already spoken with the staff and almost all of them would be willing to help you reach your full maturity."

"Wait. A Professor!? Why does it have to be a Professor. Why can't it be, I don't know, someone my own age?" Harry all but yelled.

Fawkes cawed angrily at Harry, raising his voice, and he quickly made himself calm back down.

"The wizards who teach under this roof deserve their positions, many are among the strongest wizards in Europe. Severus has created potions, poisons and antidotes that countless others spent centuries trying to create. Hagrid was able to master his understanding of many beasts in our world and his bestiary sits on the Minister's desk. Professor Lupin mastered the Patronus charm as well as the Avis charm in his second year. Any wizard your age does not have the experience and knowledge that you would need in order to release your full power." Dumbledore sighed and took a seat behind his desk. "Go back to your dorm Harry, you have a lot to think about tonight. Sleep well Mr. Potter."

Harry didn't sleep at all that night.


	2. The Morning Will Come Soon

Harry had felt like a zombie all day seeing as he hadn't slept since the night in Dumbledore's office and that had been three days ago. Now he lay in his bed, staring at the star charm he had cast above it. Just as he was starting to wonder if he would actually be able to sleep tonight, his eyes closed of their own accord and the dream world whisked him away into Morpheus' arms.

hprlhprlhprlhprlhprlhprlhprlhprlhprlhprlhprlhprl

A hand skimmed across his naked hips as he writhed uncontrollably, pleasure flowing through his veins as he arched off of the bed. Every nerve in his body was on fire as the man above him slowly slid his hand up and down Harry's nearly painfully hard erection. It was both a torture and a pleasure at the same time.

"Please." Harry gasped as a finger penetrated his tight hole, slowly working him open.

"Are you quite certain Harry?" The voice said as its owner painfully teased him, taking his own pleasure in the desire that he saw in Harry's eyes.

"Merlin!" Harry yelled out. Whenever that finger slid inside of him sparks of pleasure flew up and down his spine, flowing throughout his body and into his limbs, making them tingle with the feeling. Then feeling went straight to his cock, doing the impossible and making it harden even more.

"You can call me Remus you know." The man chuckled above him, another finger sliding in beside the first.

"Gi-" Harry had started the insult, but he hadn't been able to finish it as the sparks flew around his body all over again and another finger slid in.

"Do you want this Harry?" Remus all but growled in his ear, eliciting a sharp draw of breath from the body underneath his own.

"Yes, please, yes." Harry loudly moaned again.

Then, suddenly, everything stopped. The fingers inside of him were gone as well as the hand on his throbbing prick. It took everything he had not to whine at the loss. His cock throbbed painfully in dismay.

"Relax Harry."

And he did. He relaxed his body as best as he could when he felt something press up against his entrance. Then, slowly, Remus pushed himself in, inch by inch, until he was completely inside Harry, his body shaking from the effort of holding back so that he could let Harry adjust to the feeling. Once he had adjusted Remus was looking forward to plunging back into that beautifully tight hole.

hprlhprlhprlhprlhprlhprlhprlhprlhprlhprlhprlhprlhprlhprlhprlhprlhprlhprl

Harry flew up in his bed, he was sweating and had a raging erection that demanded his attention. He groaned as he slowly let his hand find its way to his prick and, within a couple of strokes, he was coming with a silent cry. He fell back onto his pillow, heart pounding, breath coming in gasps as he rode out his orgasm.

He sat there for a few minutes trying to process everything that had just happened before he rolled over into a dreamless sleep.


	3. There's So Much Left And I Don't Know

Harry walked into his first period class, did a beeline for his desk and stared at his hands that were in his lap the entire class, only looking up once. That look was enough Lupin was staring at him with a worried look on his face. Five minutes before the end of class a note was dropped on his desk: _"See me during your free period -Remus P.S If it's about the maturity thing, stop worrying. No one's going to jump you, Harry."_ Harry's face went redder than his jumper's crest and he quickly left the room when the bell rang.

HpRlHpRlHpRlHpRlHpRlHpRlHpRlHpRl

The day seemed to go all too quickly and soon Harry found himself outside the door to Professor Lupin's room. He took a deep breath in and then he opened the door.

"Ah, Harry, I was just starting to wonder." Remus said with a smile as he bent down to grab two bottles out of the fridge. "Butterbeer?"

Harry nodded and took the offered drink. "So, you wanted to see me Professor?"

"Cut the shit Harry. What the hell is going on with you the past couple of days?" Remus' face quickly got serious.

"I would rather not talk about it." Harry looked down at his hands. 'Look anywhere else!' his mind yelled at him.

"Well, that sucks because you are not leaving this room until you tell me what is going on in that head of yours!" Remus yelled.

Harry shrank back, he had only seen this side of the Professor when it was close to the full moon and that had been last week.

Remus massaged the bridge of his nose between two of his fingers. "I'm sorry for yelling at you Harry, but you are worrying me. You won't talk to me, you won't even look at me for Merlin's sake! If I pissed you off, I would really like to know about it!" Remus was practically begging him to talk to him and that just made Harry feel one hundred times worse than he already was.

Finally Harry broke. "I have been dreaming about you... and me... having sex, okay? I don't know why, but ever since Dumbledore talked to me about this whole Maturity thing, I keep dreaming about stuff like that..." Harry slowly trailed off.

Remus Lupin had rarely ever been left speechless in his life. This was one of those extremely rare times. "Oh, Harry." Remus said, shaking his head at the boy across from him.

"Go ahead, have a laugh." Harry scowled, getting up to leave, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, I'm not going to laugh at you." Remus pulled on his shoulder so that he would turn around.

What happened next shocked the hell out of Harry. Remus had slowly leaned down and kissed him. On the lips. It wasn't one of those intense kisses that you always seem to read about in books or see in all of the movies. There were no sparks or realizations of love, He didn't suddenly fall for Remus with a snap of his fingers, it wasn't anything like that, it was just simply a slow pressing of two pairs of lips.

Harry's eyes fluttered closed as he slowly let himself fall into the kiss. Remus cupped the back of Harry's neck as he licked at Harry's bottom lip.

They kissed and kissed for a long time. Harry slowly let himself open up to Remus and soon Remus was lifting him up to sit him on the top of one of the desks, his hands resting gently on Harry's hips.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Remus pulled back. "Are you alright Harry?"

Harry nodded and leaned his forehead against the werewolf's, taking deep breaths and relishing the afterglow of the amazing kiss that they had just shared.

"Would you like to stay here tonight?" The older man asked hesitantly.

Harry thought about it for a moment before nodding his assent."Yes, I would like that very much."

Remus smiled as he took Harry's hand and led him to his private quarters. Harry's dream was about to come true and it would be better than he had ever thought it could be.


	4. We Are Waiting For The Fall

"Harry, Harry slow down." Remus said against Harry's fervent lips.

Harry pulled back quickly, a worried expression adorning his face, "Did I do something wrong?"

Remus shook his head before giving him a peck on the lips. "No Harry, not at all. It's just that we really don't need to rush into this Harry, it's only been a month since we started seeing each other and I don't want you to feel pressured into anything because of what Dumbledore said. We can take as much time as you need."

"I guess I do feel a little pressured by that." Harry sighed and got up from his position straddling the older man's lap.

"And that's perfectly understandable. But I do need you to remember something Harry and it is important that you never forget it, no matter what happens in the future or has already happened."

"What?" Harry wasn't sure if this was going to be a good thing or not.

"To almost everyone in the world, you are simply the Boy-Who-Lived, but, here, in this room, you are the Boy-Who-Can-Drive-Me-Crazy by either biting your pencil or by kissing me like you just were. There are so many things that you are to me that does not pertain to the Boy-Who-Lived persona that the rest of the Wizarding World see when they look at you. Inside here, you are not the chosen one or Dumbledore's 'Golden Boy' you're the boy that I am hopelessly falling fo-"

Harry's mouth clamped over his before he could finish his sentence and, they ended up snogging. The passion between the two of them was palpable and, if anyone had entered the room, they would have probably been able to see it surrounding them. They got hotter and hotter as they carried on, groping each other as their tongues tangled around each other in their mouths.

This went on for possibly hours, they took no notice of the time passing and, finally, after a long session of snogging, they fell asleep in each other's arms. That was the most peaceful sleep that either of them had experienced for a long time.


	5. I dream of drowning in the ocean

Remus POV

Remus sat at his desk in his quarters, scowling over paper after paper. It's not that he didn't love his job, it's just it could be a bit demanding sometimes. He dropped his quill in his ink container before bringing his arms behind him to stretch out muscles that had cramped after being hunched over the students' work for so long.

He sat there for a few moments, thinking about all that had happened throughout the past few months. He cared so deeply for Harry. He was still, to this day, shocked that the younger boy had chosen him, of all people, to be with. It seemed almost impossible. But still, it was a little daunting to be with Harry. It's not that Harry's past bothered him, it was just in the moments when he would be walking past a group of students and he would hear someone whisper. 'They say he watched Cedric Diggory get killed by you-know-who' or ' he saved Ginny Weasley from a basilisk his second year.' Those were the times that he thought of his ex-lover's face when he told him the news of Peter's betrayal and James and Lily's death. It was a constant reminder of one of the worst events in his life and he did not know whether or not he could handle it.

He wiped at his eyes as they burned with the threat of tears. That had been so long ago and yet, still, he remembered it like it had been mere moments ago. He could still feel his throat burn in pain as he screamed over and over again 'you're lying, they can't be dead. Please tell me you're lying.'

Suddenly, the door to his chambers burst open and in walked his best friend: Sirius Black. Remus couldn't believe his eyes or his friend's ignorance.

"Siri, what the fuck are you doing here?!" Remus yelled. He knew he should calm down, the full moon was only three days away and, this close to his time of the month, getting him angry would not turn out too well.

"Cornelius just cleared me of the charges Moony, I'm free." He ran up to the wolf and hugged him, joy emanating from him.

"What...that's..that's amazing Sirius." Remus said, returning the hug before moving to pull away, but, just as he did, Sirius moved in and kissed him. And Remus made the biggest mistake of his life: he kissed him back.

"Hey Rem, sorry I'm late, I decided to practice for a while with Ro-. What the fuck?!" Harry yelled when he looked up from the door.

Remus quickly pulled back from Sirius' embrace at the sound of the door opening. He stared at the person standing there for a few seconds before he managed to gain control of himself and attempted to defend himself.

"Harry, wait a second, it's not what you think!" He said just in time to watch Harry run out of the door and probably straight out of his life.

Harry's POV

Harry sat in the second floor boy's bathroom, staring at the razor blade sitting - it looked completely innocent and deadly at the same time - in his palm. He had been like this for about two hours, debating with himself as to the decision that he should make. So many questions and emotions were rushing through him, but he knew what decision he would make. He carefully pulled up the sleeve on his robe and made a deep cut across his right wrist, he continued with the incision until his arm was red and angry looking.

Once he had finished, he slowly walked to the Gryffindor tower and climbed into his old bunk. Ron looked over at him.

"Want to talk about it?" He said with a look of worry on his face.

"Not now, maybe in the morning, I just want to sleep" He replied, turning over in his bunk.

"Okay. Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Ron." And, with that, he fell once again into the dream world.

He looked around the dark room, not sure where he was. Then he saw a group of people standing in the center of the room, all of them staring straight at Harry.

"You're so weak Harry, you stood by and just watched me die." Cedric said.

"All you ever do is get everyone around you killed, even us." His parents added in venomous tones.

"Why would anyone want to be friends with a freak like you, Potter?" This time it was Ron who the insult had came from.

"You're just like Tom was: arrogant, evil and hateful." Dumbledore spat the words at Harry like venom.

"Please stop!" Harry yelled at them.

"Stop? Do you think Voldemort stopped when I asked him to? No and all because you were the 'Chosen One'." His mother's words cut deeper than any of the ones that were on his wrist.

"Who could love you, you got my best friend killed!" Remus called out from where he stood, next to Sirius.

The insults kept coming over and over until, finally, Harry woke up in a cold sweat, his body tangled in the sheets and blankets. And that's when, for the first time that day, the tears came.


	6. On The Way Down Singing Woah Woah

Dumbledore's pov

Albus paced back and forth in his office trying to think about what he was going to do. He knew he should leave it alone and let Harry work out his own problems but he was so tired of watching the boy hurt himself so much. He rarely ever ate he sat by himself almost all the time he never spoke. He had even quit quidditch.

Then he flashed back to finding Ariana slicing into her wrist with a razor blade. It had been a few months after their father had been put away in azkaban. It had been a horrible day Ariana had been playing out in the yard and she used magic in front of muggles they had beat her and screamed "Do it again freak do it again" his father had been outraged and drew his wand on the muggles. He had been taken away that night. But seeing the blood dripping off of his sisters wrist had hurt more then his father being taken from them.

Dumbledore sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose between his index finger and his thumb. Faux landed on his shoulder rubbing his face gently against the older mans check.

Dumbledore smiled but it quickly faded as he heard the stairs moving outside his office.

Soon he was greeted with the freckled face and red hair of Ronald Weasley.

"What can I do for you "

"Sir I'm sorry to bother you this late at night but I need to talk to you about... About Harry." Ron starred at the ground.

" I think I know what this is about Ron." Dumbledore sighed."Have you seen any cuts or burns?"

"Yes sir I caught a glimpse at his wrist a few nights ago...it- it didn't look good professor."

Just as dumbledore was about to reply Minerva barged into the room.

"I am sorry to bother you sir but you need to come to the hospital wing quick."

"Whats Happened?"Dumbledore asked afraid of the answer.

Minerva leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Harry potter just tried to commit suicide."


	7. Except Now You Have Strayed Too Far

~flashback~

He was in so much pain and the darkness was closing in. Was he back in his cupboard? Bang, bang, bang! Harry cowered into the corner of his cupboard, trying to get as far away from the door was possible in the hopes that maybe his uncle wouldn't see him there.

Unfortunately, as soon as the cupboard door was ripped open, his uncle's eyes found him.

"Out Freak, now!" He bellowed, leaving no room for any arguments.

Harry scampered under his uncle's arm and out into the hallway. He stared at his dirty bare feet as he waited for his uncle to inform him of his chores for the day.

"Now, Freak, make me breakfast! Then you will do the gardening, laundry and make me lunch."

Harry looked at the clock and calculated that he had about two hours to weed, mow and water both the front and back gardens, before coming back inside, having twenty minutes to do the laundry and then whip up something quick for Uncle Vernon's lunch at one.

As he made his way past his Uncle, he was whacked around the head by his Uncle's meaty fist. This caused stars to burst into his vision and black to creep into the edge of it. Used to his more than rough treatment, Harry merely shook his head and carried on his way to the kitchen, he knew what the repercussions would have been if he had let it stop him fulfilling his orders. If he were to do that a simple fist to the back of the head would pale in comparison.

Obviously, Uncle Vernon decided that Harry's reaction had been most unsatisfactory as he stuck out his foot when Harry passed by his massive form, making Harry crash head first to the floor. Pain welled up as everything went completely black, however, it was not centred in his head as it should have been, instead it was based in his wrists.

~end of flashback~

Slowly, Harry opened his eyes and found himself in the familiar hospital wing. Hearing rustling beside him, he turned his head to the side and found Barty Crouch sitting at his bedside.


	8. Where vultures circle on winds that blow

Ron's pov

Ron hadn't slept in two days he was so tired and even though everyone kept telling him to go to sleep he wouldn't leave Harry's side. If his best friend was gonna be in this hospital bed he would stay here with him until he could leave or until they had to take him out of it.

Ron hadn't realized that he had dozed off until one of the nurses came in. He jumped up looking at her hopefully but all she did was shake her head. Ron just nodded and got up to stretch a little bit. He walked to the other side of the room and stretched his arms out a little bit his shoulders cracking and popping from the awkward position he had been sleeping in.

When he turned around he saw Hermione walking in. He gave a nod and a very small smile as he walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Ron I don't know what I would do if he..if he." She said tears falling down her cheeks.

"Shhh Mione don't think about that right now we just have to wait. The nurses are getting more hopeful they say he could wake up any day now" he lied.

"I hope so I can't lose my best friend"

Dumbledore's pov

Albus paced back and forth over his floor for what was probably the thousandth time that night. Harry had been unconscious for three days now and he was starting to worry that the boy would never wake up.

Albus looked up as Minerva walked in." Any news?" He asked.

She shook her head sadly. "The Weasley boy finally fell asleep which is good news Molly said she is going to make him come home for the holidays."

Albus simply nodded.

"The boy will be okay Albus Poppy says we should be hopeful." Minerva laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes I suppose we should be we are lucky Mr. Finnigan found him when he did a few minutes later and well we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Snape pov

Severus felt like hell he hadn't slept in five days ever since he received the news about Harry. That day still burned in his mind. 'Its all your fault you did this to him.' His subconscious screamed at him. And it was right the boy had been in potions and had messed something up which resulted in Seamus Finnigans face to be turned black by and explosion yet again. He had walked up to the boy and said. "Can't you do anything right potter. Such a disgrace just like your father." Harry had just apologized and starred at his hands. "Well clean this mess up you idiot."

It had been an hour later that he had heard the news of the boys suicide attempt.


	9. I'll tell you stories of a better time

"YOU! What do you want? After everything that you have caused, can't you just leave me alone so that I can die in peace?!" Harry screamed at his unexpected visitor.

"Harry calm down okay your stitches are just now starting to close and we don't want them to reopen okay just lay back down so I can try and explain alright." Barty said every word calmly and slowly, as if he was trying to talk to a scared animal. He then took out his wand and set it behind him on another bed as a peace offering.

"How could you ever explain what you have done to me? And, for the record, I don't care whether my stitches split, as long as you are far away from me!" Harry was getting more and more hysterical by the second.

Barty grabbed his wand, aiming it at Harry and yelling, "Torustitum!"

A red light shot from Barty's wand and engulfed Harry.

"What did you do to me, you bastard?!" Harry screamed as he tried desperately to move anything below his neck. "Take it off! TAKE IT OFF!"

"You are going to sit there and listen to me, Harry, and when I am DONE, then I will lift the curse and you can scream and cuss at me all you want, but Dumbledore thinks that it's about time you were told the truth about my past and I agree with him, you should know. Now, will you please let me talk?"

"It's not like I have a choice, is it?" Harry huffed, glaring at Barty. Instead of being threatening it was actually quite an entertaining thing to have directed at oneself.

Barty shook his head, chuckling, "Severus was right, you are a lot like your-"

"I know. I am 'a lot like my father who is also a worthless, idiotic Gryffindor that thinks he can get away with anything'." Harry seethed. Of course Snape would be communicating with Crouch, they were both vile people who had a love of the Dark Arts.

"Actually, I was going to say that you're a lot like your mother: stubborn, easily angered, and surprisingly intelligent. As for your father," He broke off at this, bringing his hand to his chin and thinking about it for a moment, "You have both his strong chin structure and his dark, unruly hair. Also, you have his powerful wit and strength. This strength, of course, is not just physical, but mental as well. It is for this reason that you were right to tell the Sorting Hat that Slytherin was not the right place for you here in Hogwarts, after all, you were born a Gryffindor for a reason."

How dare this Death Eater think that he knew his parents! He was part of the reason that they were dead, for Merlin's sake. Not to mention he had manipulated Harry into trusting him and then he had to watch Cedric die right in front of his eyes. As if that wasn't enough, now he had the audacity to try and tell Harry that he was like his parents. No. Harry would not stand for this, it was absolutely unacceptable.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry spat, "What makes you think that I am more Gryffindor than I am Slytherin? How would you know that I am more suited towards the 'brave' than the 'sly'?"

"I might have been a Slytherin, but I was friends with Gryffindors, four of them to be exact. You remind me of three out of four of them, you know. You are one of the bravest people I have ever met, Harry. Everyone says that committing suicide is the easiest way out, but I don't believe it is. I think that it is the hardest. You see, I have been there before, in your shoes. I was so far gone that I even had the knife ready in my hand, pressing against the skin, just enough to make it bleed a little. That decision wasn't easy though, it was horrible and I had been thinking about it for months. For a minute it seemed like the perfect idea. However, then I started thinking. Thinking about every single detail, every person that I would leave behind. It was the hardest thing that I have ever done. So, honestly Harry, I don't think that what you did was weak. I think it was brave, because I don't think that I will ever be brave enough to go through with it." Barty pulled up his sleeves as he spoke, revealing the multitude of scars that crisscrossed over the two limbs. The only place that was devoid of the self-made marks was the most damning one of them all: the Dark Mark.

Harry was honestly stunned. How was he supposed to react to that new revelation? Harry opened and closed his mouth for a few seconds, floundering like a fish for the appropriate words to say, before he finally gathered his wits and was able to form a coherent sentence.

"But...Why are you telling me this?" He finally managed to get out.

Barty sighed before looking Harry in the eyes, "I told you before that I thought it was time for you to know the truth about me and my past. That is why I'm telling you this because you have to understand Harry, I'm not the person that you have grown to know me as. Harry, I know so much about Gryffindors because I knew four of them quite well. Today they are better known as the Marauders. However, here is the part that few know: there were five of them and I am the last Marauder."

Harry was stunned once again, he was sure that he could probably be permanently described as a floundering fish by now.


	10. I walk down the line

**Last time on NOMTWIWE:**

Barty sighed before looking Harry in the eyes, "I told you before that I thought it was time for you to know the truth about me and my past. That is why I'm telling you this because you have to understand Harry; I'm not the person that you have grown to know me as. Harry, I know so much about Gryffindors because I knew four of them quite well. Today they are better known as the Marauders. However, here is the part that few know: there were five of them and I am the last Marauder."

Harry was stunned once again, he was sure that he could probably be permanently described as a floundering fish by now.

Barty Crouch Jr., supposedly one of the most deadly Death Eaters, was one of the Marauders. All that Harry had ever known about the older man was a lie. He wasn't sure how to react to this latest revelation. Should he be angry? For so long he had hated this man sitting before him, when in reality he had grown up with Harry's father, was friends with him. Barty and Remus had been friends. Harry's wrists pounded at the thought of the werewolf. He hadn't thought of him since he had woken up. No, he thought to himself, don't think about him! Do not go there! However, deep down, there was a voice and he couldn't help but wonder how the werewolf was doing. Damn it Potter!

**Flashback**

"What...that's..that's amazing Sirius." Remus said returning the hug before moving to pull away, but just as he did Sirius moved in and kissed him. And Remus made the biggest mistake of his life: he kissed him back.

"Hey Rem, sorry I'm late, I decided to practice for while with Ro-. What the fuck?!" Harry yelled when he looked up from the door.

Remus pulled back from Sirius' embrace at the sound of Harry yelling.

"Harry, wait a second, it's not what you think." He said just in time to watch Harry run out of the door and probably right out of his life.

**End Flashback**

"-ry! Harry!"

Confused, Harry looked around as much as he could whilst still under the influence of the spell. As his eyes landed on Barty sitting in front of him, he realised that he had just had a flashback to possibly the worst moment in his life (after the one in which his parents were murdered, of course). Why did the memory haunt him so?

"Hey, Harry?" Harry started, having began to drift back into his thoughts again, "Are you okay?" Barty questioned, concern written all over his face.

Barty knew exactly what was on the boy's mind: he was flashing back to the moment when Remus betrayed him. The older man knew all too well how that felt. He would never forget when his very own father had believed that he was in fact a Death Eater.

**Flashback**

Barty sat in a chair under the Torustitum curse. He had been sitting in the chair, unable to move anything but his head, for far too long. He couldn't remember how long it had been since he had been put there. He had lost count what felt like years ago.

His head shot up as the door opened to reveal his father entering the room with his meal, if you could even call it that. His 'meal' consisted of some sort of disgusting potion. It was in the same blue bottle and had the same foul taste as rotten meat and dark magic whilst smelling slightly of rotten eggs. Suddenly, his father smashed the vial against the ground yelling.

"Just tell me the truth damn it!"

"I don't know what you mean." Barty said, his voice laced with poison.

"You know exactly what I mean. Just tell me what Voldemort did to turn you away from the ones who put a roof over your head, who raised you, who car-"

"Don't you dare say that you cared about me. You were too focused on making your way up the Ministry chain to ever give a shit about me. The only time you ever even showed a positive emotion towards me was when I received my Hogwarts letter. You and Mum were so proud, a you could finally mould me into your perfect little wizard. 'Who knows maybe one day you'll be a part of the Ministry too, Barty.' My father, the Minister of Magic and great, now he could have his son be his successor! All I ever wanted to do was make you proud, but I've learned that you will never be proud of me! Never! Not even when I started spying for the Light! You are the reason Mum was sent to Azkaban!"

"Your mother volunteered!" Crouch Sr. yelled back.

"That is bullshit and we both know it!" If Barty could move, his father would most definitely be dead by now.

**End flashback**

Barty shook his head at the memory, he had hid those memories away in the back of his mind for so long and he wasn't sure why he was thinking about all of this now. That's a lie. Barty frowned, trying to block the memory away once again.

"Are you alright Barty?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, I'm fine." Barty paused, pulling out his wand. "Finete Incantatem." A blue jet of light shot out of the end of his wand and surrounded Harry, he could suddenly move his arms and legs again so he stretched a bit, wincing as the blood flowed back into the stiff limbs. "You can leave now if you want."

Harry sat for a moment, debating whether he should do just that, but then he shook his head.

"No, I want to know the full story."

Barty nodded, sighing. "I guess the best place to start is the beginning. When I came to Hogwarts your Father and I actually didn't get along very well at all. You see, Gryffindors and Slytherins, well they don't get on all too well for obvious reasons."

Harry chuckled at that, nodding with a faint smile of remembrance. That smile made Barty feel just a bit better.

"Also," Barty carried on, "Your Father was quite...well, ignorant to other people's actual personality as opposed to the mask that they put on. Being in Slytherin was not an easy thing, you know. There were Death Eaters literally surrounding you at every moment of the day and if you did not act how they thought you should, it would not end well for you." Barty said, getting lost in the memories of the days when he had to keep every emotion in check to make sure that he did not have to answer to the wrath of the Slytherin Death Eaters.

"Anyway," Barty shook his head, clearing it of the memories from long ago, "Even though your Father seemed to have it out for every Slytherin that he came across, I managed to change that view, though it was not an easy feat. It was the middle of a major blizzard, we had been stuck inside of the castle for days on end, not being able to venture outside as the winds were far too vicious and the snow was piled too high. As a result, we were all a bit restless. Your Father tried to convince Remus and Sirius to venture outside with him so that they could go flying. However, they refused and, being the hothead that he was he stormed off and went flying by himself. From the classroom that I was hiding in, I could see the Quidditch pitch and, therefore, your Father's reckless actions. Whilst he was flying he went too close to the stands, the snow slid off of them and landed straight on him, burying him under it. Knowing that nobody else would go looking for him, I ran outside and rescued him." Barty smiled at Harry's shocked expression. "I would give you more details, but I am afraid that it is a little bit blurry in my mind still. However, it all resulted in your Father trusting a Slytherin and we began to get closer until all four of them trusted me enough to make me a part of the Marauders when we were in our third year." Barty ended.

"Wait. What year were you in when you rescued my Dad?"

"It was in our second year, so I can safely say that they took long enough to trust me with their secrets." Barty smiled. "And some interesting secrets they were."

"How am I supposed to trust you on all of this, Barty? You are part of the reason that Voldemort was resurrected. I trusted you once before and you led me into that graveyard and got Cedric killed." Harry was trying to stay calm, but it was extremely hard to do.

"I never meant for the Diggory boy to get killed. After all, I hadn't expected both of you to grab the cup together. I would give anything to bring Amos' son back, but I can't." Barty paused for a moment, debating how he would answer Harry's first question. "I'm not asking you to trust me Harry, I am asking you to trust Dumbledore."

**Flashback**

Harry was sitting in the Burrow, in the living room to be exact. Remus, Arthur and Tonks occupied the chairs around him.

"Draco's plotting something, I know it, something to do with Voldemort. He's been given a task or a mission — and Snape was offering to help." Harry said as he finished relaying his story.

"Voldemort has chosen Draco Malfoy for a mission?" Remus questioned. Harry could just barely see that he was raising his eyebrows in the fire's light.

"I know it sounds mad-" Harry started to say, but didn't manage to finish his sentence before Remus cut him off.

"Has it occurred to you, Harry, that Snape was simply pretending to offer Draco help so that he could find out what he's up to?" Remus interrupted.

"That's not what it sounded like." Harry huffed, annoyed that Remus had doubted him.

"Perhaps Harry's right, Remus. To make an Unbreakable Vow, after all –" Tonks started to say, but she too was cut off.

"It comes down to whether or not you trust Dumbledore's judgement. He trusts Snape. Therefore, I do." Remus stated.

"But Dumbledore can make mistakes. He's said it himself –" Harry could hear the anger in his own voice.

"You're blinded by hatred." Remus almost snarled, getting tired of Harry's arguing.

"I'm not –" Harry quickly replied.

"You are! People are disappearing, Harry. Daily. We can only put our trust in a handful of people. If we start fighting amongst ourselves, we're doomed."

**End of flashback**

"Okay, I do trust Dumbledore, but part of me still doesn't believe all of this." Harry said skeptically. "You would think that someone would have told me all of this sometime in the past six years."

"Fine then. How about I show you?" Barty said, his left eyebrow rising in challenge.

"What do you mean?" Harry was almost scared when he said that.

"If you don't believe me then perhaps you will believe my memories."


	11. Thanks for the memories

Last time on NOMTWIWE:

"Okay, I do trust Dumbledore, but part of me still doesn't believe all of this." Harry said skeptically. "You would think that someone would have told me all of this sometime in the past six years."

"Fine then. How about I show you?" Barty said, his left eyebrow rising in challenge.

"What do you mean?" Harry was almost scared when he said that.

"If you don't believe me then perhaps you will believe my memories."

"Come in!" Dumbledore called to the people on the other side of his office door.

The door creaked as it swung slowly open to reveal Barty Crouch Jr and Harry Potter waiting on the other side. They both entered and took a seat when Dumbledore gestured for them to do so.

"So, what can I do for you today my boys?" Dumbledore asked, that knowing twinkle gleaming brightly in his blue eyes, it was as if he already knew what they were going to say.

"We need to borrow your pensieve Albus." Barty said simply.

"Well, my boy, it's in the cupboard over there." He replied, gesturing to where the cupboard was situated in the corner of his office.

"Do you have James' memory of that Quidditch match in our third year ?" Barty asked, knowing that Dumbledore would understand what match he was talking about.

"I think so," He replied, getting up and walking over to the shelves where he stored all of the memories that could be useful, "Aha! Here it is!" He cried, holding up a slim vial with cloudy, swirling memories inside of it.

"Good. Well Harry, the truth is in that bottle. That is, if you want to watch it." Barty said, taking the vial from Albus and handing it to the raven haired boy.

"I- Yes, yeah I do." Harry stuttered, reaching out for the vial.

"Well then here you go." Barty picked up the pensieve and, tossing it like you would toss a frisbee into the air, it floated over to Harry, stopping right in front of him.

Harry poured the memory inside the saucer before dunking his head into the swirling liquid and falling down into his father's memories.

October 15, 1973

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was shrouded in clouds that looked as if they would open at any moment and bring a hurricane down on the school. James Potter and his fellow Gryffindor team mates walked towards the Quidditch pitch. The whole team was riled up and ready to go. No one cared about the rain, they were all too excited about wiping the floor with Slytherin.

James had been looking forward to this match for months. Finally, he could get back at that backstabbing snake! After all that James had told him, Barty had went and kissed Lily! James could not believe that one of his supposed best friends had gone behind his back to kiss the girl that he loved. Today, however, Barty was going to see why James was the greatest seeker that Hogwarts had ever seen, he was going to wipe the field with that slimy snake!

Mounting his broom with the rest of his team, he waited for Professor Dumbledore to start the match. He looked over the beaters that were in front of him to see Barty Crouch Jr. sitting on his broom behind the Slytherin beaters. He looked to Barty's left and saw Lyla Tryc, Barty's new girlfriend. ' He is such a player ' James thought, ' First he steals my Lily away from me and now he goes on to this other slut?! Oh, he will pay for this. He. Will. Pay. '

The whistle blew, signifying the start of the Gryffindor/Slytherin match and all of the players shot up into the air. James rose above the rest of the players and desperately searched the skies for the elusive golden snitch whilst still keeping an eye on that traitorous bastard opposite him.

Catching a glimpse of gold out of the corner of his eye, James flew towards it before realising that it was not the snitch, it was some idiot Ravenclaw's golden binoculars glinting in the sun. Grumbling, James returned to his previous space above the game and resumed his search. A few minutes had passed, Gryffindor were down twelve points and James hadn't seen the snitch anywhere, except for that time when he had been fooled by those binoculars. He was starting to get aggravated.

"James." He heard someone say from beside him. When he looked over he couldn't believe his eyes. That bastard, Barty, was trying to talk to him. James couldn't help the angry look that crossed his face as he stared at the boy.

"What the hell do you want you snake?" James replied, his voice dripping with acid.

"I want to apologize James, I am so sorry fo-"

"Don't bother, it won't change anything." James said as he started to fly off, but was forced to stop when the snitch suddenly appeared in front of his face like it had been there the whole time. However, as soon as it had appeared it was gone, so James chased after it Barty on his tail.

James flew as fast as he could after the slippy golden ball. He could not - would not let the snake catch the snitch. As James was putting so much concentration into willing his broom to fly faster, whilst steering it in the direction that the snitch was flying, he did not see the bludger that was hurtling towards him until the very last second and then suddenly all he could see was the ground that was steadily getting closer to him. Then there was just darkness

Back in Dumbledore's office

Harry took a deep breath as he pulled his head out of the pensieve. It had been strange seeing his father younger than he himself was now. It felt almost surreal.

"Are you alright Harry?" Dumbledore asked, a concerned look upon his face.

Harry simply nodded, moving to a chair to sit down.

Dumbledore walked over to a painting on the wall. "Fileus, please tell the house elves to make a pot of tea and some sandwiches and bring them to my office at once." The man in the painting was gone by the time the headmaster had turned back around.

"You kissed my mother?" Harry asked, a look of anger on his face.

"Yes, I did." The man replied simply.

"And this is the memory you picked to show me to make me trust you?" Harry all but yelled.

"You have only seen half of the memory my dear boy." Dumbledore reminded him.

"What do you mean?" Harry looked confused now.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to answer, but just then the sound of an apparition echoed through the office. A house elf stood at the edge of the room with a large tray on his hand. On the tray was a pot of tea which was steaming from the spout and a pile of assorted sandwiches which Harry could smell from the other side of the room. His stomach soon growled in response.

"Sir, what did you mean?" Harry repeated.

"Ah yes. Well, obviously, that was only your Father's half of the memory and he blacked out at the end of it, so he did not know what happened between him falling off of the broom and waking up in the Hospital Wing." Dumbledore revealed.

"So what happened next?" Harry asked impatiently.

"That is where I come in." Barty said with a small smile. Bringing his wand to his temple, a memory soon was at the end of his wand. He handed the wand off to Harry to put in the pensieve.

Harry flicked the memory into the saucer before handing it back and once again dunking his head in the liquid.

October 15, 1973

Seeing the snitch, Barty raced after it, but he had reacted a few seconds later than James, as always, and was therefore behind him when the bludger hit. It smashed into James' side with an extremely loud and echoing crack, consequently, shoving him off of the broom. Barty debated for a second whether he should go after the snitch or catch James. After a moment of indecision, he raced after the falling boy.

Reaching out an arm, Barty snagged him from the air, grunting at the weight of the Gryffindor. The broom faltered under him for a moment, but it was enough to make Barty lose grip of it and this time both of them were falling. Luckily, this time they were only about six feet above the ground, so the impact was not hard enough to cause any more serious injuries, but Barty felt the bones in his arms crack as James landed on it. He could feel his eyes slowly closing as he heard the whistle blow and yelling all around him. Then all that was left was the darkness.

Back in Dumbledore's office

Harry lifted his head from the saucer once more not exactly sure how to react to what he had just seen.

"Take your time Harry." Barty said touching his shoulder lightly.

"So...so, you saved my Dad from falling...instead of catching the snitch?" Harry stumbled.

"Yes, I did. For a moment I really had to think about it, but that indecision didn't last for long. James was worth more to me then that stupid game after all." Barty closed his eyes for a moment, memories flooding through his mind.

"But then why did you kiss my mum in the first place when you knew that he had loved her since his first year?" Harry asked.

"I didn't. That's the worst part of the whole situation. It had been that asshole Snape. He drunk polyjuice and impersonated me. When I confronted him about it he just said 'That's what you get you traitor'."

"Snape? Snape was the cause of all of that? And what did he mean traitor?" Harry spluttered, "I mean, I know he hated my father, but what was his reason for framing you?"

"Snape hated James and so, therefore, since I was a Slytherin, he thought I was a traitor." Barty said the words simply.

"How dare he?! He had no right to-"

"Harry, what he did, he honestly thought that he was doing it in my best interest. He and I have made amends and we are fine now." Barty interrupted.

"I just don't understand how he could think that breaking up your friendship would be in your best interest, it astounds me that he could think that." Harry stated, shaking his head in absolute disbelief.

"Severus isn't a bad person Harry, he cared for me as well as the rest of the Slytherins. James and Snape hated each other. James was a good man, but he wasn't too kind to Severus. So, in his mind, James was the enemy and he was just trying to save me from being hurt." Barty explained.

"I...I think I understand." Harry once again thought over what he had seen in both Barty's and his Dad's memories. "So, after you saved Dad, you sorted things out and became friends? But, how did you become a Marauder? I know for a fact that they didn't really become Marauders until their fourth year and being Animagi was one of their biggest secret next to Remus' furry little problem." Harry asked when he was ready for the next part of Barty's story.

"That part, my boy, is in my memories, not Barty's or your fathers." Dumbledore explained.

"But Sir, why is it in your memories and not in Barty's who lived through it?" Harry questioned.

Dumbledore smiled lightly before replying. "Because, the Marauders were my idea in the first place."

Harry had a completely stumped look on his face that he himself would have found hilarious if he could have seen it. Dumbledore, seeing the unbelieving look, extracted the aforementioned memory from his mind and dropped it in the saucer. He gestured for Harry to venture back into the pensieve.

Harry took a deep breath before dunking his head in the swirling cloudy liquid.

August 23, 1976

"Headmaster!" James exclaimed in surprise at opening the door to find Dumbledore on the other side of it.

"Hello, James." Dumbledore exclaimed, his eyes twinkling in their usual manner. "May I come in?"

"Of course, Headmaster," James said, shaking himself out of his surprise and stepping aside in order to let him in. "Excuse me for asking Sir, but why exactly are you here?" he asked, leading the Headmaster into the formal sitting room.

"Oh yes! This is not just a social call after all, I have actually come here to suggest that you and your friends create a...group of sorts." Dumbledore said, sitting down and helping himself to the tea that the house elf had set upon the table in front of them.

"A group, Sir?" James said in confusion, "I am unsure as to what you mean."

"Well, my boy, I think that it would help Remus a lot if he had companions on the night of a full moon. It would also ensure the safety of the other students in the school so that we can be absolutely sure that he does not escape."

"But...how would we be able to do that without getting hurt ourselves?"

"Why you would all become Animagi, of course! You, Sirius, Peter and Barty. It would also increase the closeness of your wonderful friendship." Dumbledore joyously exclaimed.

"We would all have to register with the ASA then, right?" James asked.

"You would if you want to, but you can just ignore that rule and keep it hidden." Dumbledore stated plainly.

"So, you really think that this would work out?" James said, his eyes filled with wonder.

"I do." Dumbledore smiled before sitting up and shaking James' hand before letting himself out.

End of memory


	12. I'm gonna change you like a remix

Remus sat in his study rubbing his eyes with his palms. He had been reading through a list of names of the dead. He had been at Headquarters since two days before Christmas and it was now New Years, he would be returning to Hogwarts in a few days. His eyes skimmed through the second page of the list. Familiar names were woven all throughout the list. Sarah Mills, Ravenclaw. Tyler Chrise, Hufflepuff. Jeremy Patalon, Slytherin. The list went on and on. Finally, Remus couldn't take it any longer and gave up on the list when he was halfway through the third page.

So many people had died. Innocent people. He just couldn't read through the names, they had already stuck him in this depression. Still, every day he read the list. He couldn't help it, he was terrified he would see the last name Weasley or Black or Potter. After everything that had happened, he didn't think that he could bear to see the name of someone that he loved on a list that held the names of the dead, it would probably finally make him crack and there would be no coming back from that if he did.

Remus was a simple man. He didn't really need all that much. Give him some clothes and his wand and he would survive. But above all else he needed one thing: his friends. And if Lord Voldemort did decide to kill one of them, he would go after that snake looking freak himself. He would hunt him to the ends of the earth and kill him or die trying.

Nope, he was not going to chance seeing a name and having his whole entire world come crashing down around him. Instead, he had decided that he would stay blissfully unaware of all the names that were on that list. However, deep down, he knew that he couldn't live with himself if something had happened to one of those that he cared about and he did not do anything about it and that is why he came straight back to the list every single time.

Remus stood up from his seat and walked out of the study and found Kingsley standing on the other side of the door hand raised to knock.

"Oh Hello Kingsley what is it you needed?" Remus asked kindly.

"Remus I am so sorry." The other man said.

"What's happened?" Remus asked trying to stay calm.

"Tonks...Tonks is dead."


	13. I can't just sit and wallow

Poppy Pomfrey sat over Harry talking to him as Albus walked into the room.

"Hello Poppy, looking beautiful as always." He said kissing her hand lightly.

"Oh no you do not Albus, I am still cross with you for letting Harry venture out of his bed. He is still recovering." The woman said shaking her finger at the older man.

"But I'm feeling fin-" Harry started to say, but quickly shut up at the look on her face.

"Do not tell me that you are fine, when I know for a fact that you are most definitely NOT, young man." She all but shouted at him.

Harry wilted at that tone and attempted to slide down into the covers so that she would not take out her anger on him. Alas, Harry was not quite as discreet as he thought he was being because Madam Pomfrey caught his arm and hauled him back up in the bed.

"And do not attempt to hide from me, child, it will not get you out of this one." She said, her voice a bit softer and kinder than before.

"Sorry Madam Pomfrey." He mumbled, ducking his head and looking guilty.

Madam Pomfrey sighed, she could not stay angry at Harry, no matter how many times he had been in her infirmary, he was just too sweet and it made her usually snippy tone soften significantly.

Harry lightly smiled, he was starting to drop off to sleep. Madam Pomfrey had always had a calming nature about her and at that moment it was working to send him into the welcoming arms of Morpheus. Before he could drift into them, however, someone clearing their throat loudly had him startling back awake. Harry looked around himself in confusion, wondering who had done that and where he was.

Barty stood near the door and after nodding to Harry with a faked smile he walked over to Albus, leaning over and whispering something into his ear. The bearded man quickly pulled back, staring at Barty in disbelief. Barty simply nodded with a grim look on his face. Albus quickly stood up and he as well whispered to Poppy. She had the same reaction. The two hurriedly left the room, Poppy sobbing as she was pulled along by the headmaster.

Harry was very confused as to what had just happened. He knew that the adults were hiding something from him, but he was not sure as to what that was as of yet, so he decided that he was going to find out.

"Barty? What was that all about?" Harry asked the man.

"Harry, I want you to think about this. I want you to think about what you just asked. Are you sure that you want me to answer that question?"

"I'm tired of everything being hidden from me. I'm tired of people taking the choices out of my hands. I'm tired of all of this manipulative business so that I will bend to someone else's will. I won't do that anymore, so yes Barty, I am sure that I want to know the answer to my question. After all, I would not have asked it if I did not want to know." Harry stated, eyes gleaming.

"Just remember, Harry, that you are the one who asked. Okay?" Barty said, the grim expression remaining on his face. Harry nodded his head in understanding of what Barty had said.

"Harry, last night Tonks was killed by Death Eaters."

"She...Wait, Tonks? But, but no." Harry spluttered.

"She is not the only one Harry." Barty looked at the ground, holding back the tears.

"Not the only...wh-who else?" He whispered.

"Remus decided to try and go after Voldemort when he heard the news." The tears started escaping.

"Remus?" Harry whispered even quieter this time for as much as he felt betrayed, he did not want Remus to die, especially not for him, not in his place.

"I am so sorry, Harry." Barty said, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"He's d-gone?" Harry asked, not willing to say the word.

Barty simply nodded.

"Noo!" Harry wailed, "He c-can't be! I n-never g-got to-o…" Harry didn't finish his sentence, instead he broke down into sobs on the bed, mourning the true loss of his first love.

"Shh Harry, you're okay kiddo." Barty said, taking the boy into his arms and trying to calm him. However, it was to no avail, Harry's body racked with sob after sob in Barty's arms.

Barty looked down at the boy who was sobbing in his arms with obvious grief and a thought crossed his mind: if he were to die, would Harry react as violently as this? It was a morbid thing to be thinking, but he couldn't help it, he just wished that Harry would see him the same way that he saw Remus, even though he tried to hide it.

Shaking his head to rid himself of those thoughts, Barty stared at the beautiful face that was scrunched up in pain. Why, even after all that Remus put him through, would he still hold on to the hope that they would eventually end up together? It baffled him to no end and he just could not fathom an answer to his internal questions. He would always wonder what it would feel like for Harry to care that deeply about him, but was so unsure as to whether or not it would actually ever happen. He could only hope that it would.

The doors suddenly crashed open as a man came running in. His head was bald with a hat covering it, not the kind that a kid would wear, but the old kind that had a divot in the middle where it curved down. He had a short beard, which was brown with gray intertwined within it. He was tall, at least six foot tall. There was a cane held in his left hand, the top was rounded to fit perfectly in the mans hand, it looked like there might be a gun that he could pull out if a threat were to come along.

The mans eyes though, were as blue as the wildest storm, blue like the deepest ocean or as blue as a summer sky, a blue so pure that very few things in nature could ever describe. With emotions lying so deep inside of them that every single love song could not describe them. So beautiful that no written word would ever come close to describing that eyes that Harry had laid in bed staring at and skipped class just so he could stare into them, those same eyes that could make him blush with a glance. The eyes that he had gotten to know. Every shade, every meaning behind every glance, Harry had grown to know all of it within those eyes.

"Who are you?" Harry asked of the man that had just made such a dramatic entrance.

"Barty please tell me the rumors are not true," The man said, Harry's question ignored.

"I'm sorry Jackson, but they are." Barty replied, placing his hand on the man's shoulder.

The man, Jackson, fell to his knees, his shoulders raking as he sobbed over and over. Harry didn't understand how someone who Harry had never met could be so upset over his ex-lover's death, more so than him. Then suddenly, like a rushing wave or a roaring wind, it hit him. Jackson, Remus had a brother. What was his name, Jason, Jerry, John? Harry had a gut feeling that it had been Jackson. Those eyes were proof enough.


End file.
